A touchpad is an input device that is generally capable of detecting touches and the location of touches within the touch panel. The touches may be provided by a stylus, human finger, or the like. Touchpads have been developed as additional or alternative input devices to mouse for computers. The current state of the art touchpad technologies are able to detect multi-touches from human fingers and provide hand gesture information. Commercially notable touchpads may include the Apple Magic Trackpad for Mac computers and trackpads developed to use with Microsoft Windows systems.
However, all the existing trackpads are developed to acquire and interpret inputs from human finger touches. None of them are designed to effectively receive inputs from human feet and to provide foot directional and gesture information from the inputs.
The disclosed foot-operated touchpad system and operation method thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.